Falling Away From Me
by IcyJadeXOXO
Summary: Elena as a baby vamp realizes that she made the wrong choice. She's now eager to come clean about her true feelings for Damon, but she's pushed him away one time too many. The wrong woman finds him in his most vulnerable state...a mysterious stranger with a secret of her own. Can she be trusted? [Set as Alternate/Rewrite of S4]


**TITLE : **Falling Away From Me

**DISCLAIMER** : I don't own any of the _recognizable characters_. I don't own TVD, although I wish I did. Sadly, the show belongs to _L.J. Smith, Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec, Caroline Dries, __et al.,_and CW Network.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** : I know...I know. Another story, again? Don't worry. I'll still be updating the recent stories that I have. I blame this story on the '_attack of the plot bunnies_'. I just needed to get this one off my chest. I was actually researching something for one of my stories, then BAM...another story idea! Based on an old prompt of mine that nobody ever answered. I guess sometimes, when you want something done, you have to do it yourself. That's what fanfiction is for, right?

**SUMMARY** : Set as Alternate/Rewrite of S4. Elena as a baby vamp realizes that she made the wrong choice. She's now eager to come clean about her true feelings for Damon, but she's pushed him away one time too many. The wrong woman finds him in his most vulnerable state...a mysterious stranger with a secret of her own. Can she be trusted?

**PAIRING(S)** : Mainly **Delena**, residual Stelena, Damon/OC

**RATING** : **M** (due to adult language, mature content, and quite possibly a whole lotta smut)

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE – It Must Have Been Love**

* * *

Damon took another swig from the bottle of Ric's favorite whiskey, while he sat on the hood of his beloved Camaro, the car parked at the bluff a few miles away from Pastor Young's cattle ranch. He reminisced the events that had happened fairly recently. He had many reasons to celebrate that night.

"_Well, our friendship was part of the problem. It's what kept me weak. It's also why it took so long for the real me to break through. And now, I'm gonna break you."_

Damon winced, as he remembered every blow that Evilaric delivered to his body. The man he once called a friend, eaten away by madness brought on the Original Witch's spell.

"So long, buddy," Damon raised the bottle as a salute to his fallen best friend, before taking another drink, saying his farewell to Alaric.

"_I love him, Damon. He came to my life at a time when I needed someone, and I fell for him instantly. No matter what I feel for you, I...I never unfell for him."_

Damon growled in anger, as Elena's voice echoed inside his head.

"_...I mean, maybe if you and I had met first..."_

Damon scoffed at the painful irony that were Elena's words. Every syllable was a mockery...a dagger twisting into his undead heart.

"It's Stefan. It will always be Stefan," Damon sneered in contempt, as he took another guzzle of whiskey.

His brother, the Golden Boy. His brother, in all his hero-hairdo and broody-eyebrowed glory. The one whom everyone loved. The one who everyone chose. The same ever-loving dumbass who allowed Elena to make life-and-death decisions, letting her call all the shots, and now, the world still has one more quarterback. His brother, the vampire, who apparently wasn't supernatural enough to save two humans at the same time. Good to know that while Damon had his hands full having his ass handed out to him by his evil drinking buddy, Stefan was busy letting Elena die. And as if losing Elena once that time wasn't enough, his brother, in his infinite stupidity, actually believed in a door number three, thinking that the Judgy Witch of the West could find a way to bring Elena back without completing the transition.

"Delusional bunch of idiots," he snorted derisively, as he took another drink. Good thing they pulled a 'Hail Mary', and voila, the world has gained another Petrova doppelvamp.

But Elena as a vampire is not another Katherine Pierce. With Elena now blessed with a pair of fangs, the two were now exact duplicates physically, but that's where the similarities ends. Damon smirked at the memory from earlier, when Elena tackled him to the ground, growling in anger as she bared her newly-acquired baby vamp pointed teeth, ordering him to leave the quarterback alone.

_Nope, Katherine Pierce, she was not._ Vampire Elena Gilbert is mesmerizing. She is radiant...free...magnificent. And a million times more beautiful.

"Here's to you, Elena Gilbert...who even as a vampire, still hates my guts. Apparently, I can't do anything right. No matter what...I just can't win with you. So go ahead, hate me all you want. May it be a long and healthy hate," Damon toasted, and then took a big gulp of the liquor.

Damon was exhausted. He was sick of getting his heart smashed to bits. He was tired of being viewed as the lesser brother...the evil brother...the brother who didn't deserve to be loved. He was drained, to the point that he just didn't want to feel anymore. He was done caring. He craved liberty. He wanted to be unleashed from the woman who broke his heart. He needed to be free from his responsibilities to his little brother. And that was his biggest reason to celebrate at that moment.

_Tonight, I declare my Independence Day. _Damon smirked, as he finished off the whiskey, before throwing the bottle off the cliff.

He got inside the Camaro, stared into the rear-view mirror...into his own blue eyes...and he smiled.

"I'm giving you the count of five to say goodbye to the old you. Then, you're going to move on," Damon spoke to himself, not breaking eye contact with his reflection. "Five...four...three...two...one," he counted down. Then, his smile disappeared and his face turned to stone. "Much better," he whispered, his expression blank but dark. He turned the ignition on, the Camaro roaring to life, before speeding it's way out of town.

* * *

Elena awkwardly twisted the new daylight ring that still felt odd on the ring finger of her right hand. She couldn't believe it. She was a vampire now, that ring being one of the few important things that kept her alive. She was ready to die to keep the people that she cared about safe. Now, she chose to transition, so as to stay with the people who loved her.

"Elena?" Speaking of the people who loved her. Elena turned her head to face Stefan, his voice bringing her back to the present. "You ready to go inside?" he asked her.

Elena nodded her head, as they both stepped off the boarding house rooftop, and inside the mansion. She observed the house, training her new vampire senses to search for any sign of the elder Salvatore's presence. She sighed with disappointment when she couldn't find him. She felt Stefan's fingers gently pull on hers, as he urged her to go upstairs with him. Hand in hand, they took the steps together.

Stefan stopped in front if the door of his room. Elena shook head. "No, Stefan. I'm sorry. I can't...Not yet...I..." she stammered.

"Shhh...it's okay. I understand," Stefan whispered, as he kissed her on the forehead, before he let her go.

Elena continued to walk away from Stefan, briefly pausing outside Damon's room. Her fingers slowly traced the patterns of his door, before she continued to walk towards the room next to Damon's. She stopped in front of the door of the guest room she once occupied when she and Stefan were on the outs. She sighed as her hand touched the door knob, she took one last look at the hallway. She waved to Stefan, who still lovingly followed her with his gaze.

"Goodnight, Stefan," she said, before closing the door behind her.

She tossed and turned in bed, too tired yet also too wired to sleep. She wanted her own bed, but that was out of the question, at least until she got the cravings under control. For now, she can't be trusted to be in the same house as Jeremy.

She felt a sense of panic run through her. She needed someone to let her know that it's all going to okay. She needed someone to reassure her that she can do this...be a vampire, and not hurt anybody. She needed someone to tell her that she will live through this. She needed someone to promise her that she won't turn into a monster. She needed Damon.

"No!" she shook her head. She's made her choice. She's with Stefan now. She should be thinking about going through all this with Stefan.

She got out of bed and sat by the window. She looked out into the sky and let her mind wander.

_Do you know why I was even on that bridge? _Elena's own voice echoed inside her head, as she recalled the events from earlier. _I was coming back for you, Stefan. I had to choose, and I picked you._ Elena shook her head. _Had to. She HAD TO._ Damon asked her to choose, and she just had to pick Stefan _Why?_ she asked herself.

She picked Stefan...a choice that could mean forever. Except now, forever just got a hell of a lot longer.

_I can't think about always. All I can think about is right now. And I care about you, Damon...which is why I have to let you go. I mean, maybe if you and I had met first..._

Elena clamped her eyes shut, her own words reverberating in her mind. She did meet Damon first. That much is clear to her now that she remembered everything that she's been compelled to forget. The mysterious stranger in the middle of the road who captivated her instantly. The one who told her that he wanted her to get everything she wanted out of life. The same man who immediately knew that she wanted passion, adventure, danger, and a love that consumed her. The man could read her like an open book from the very beginning.

But she chose Stefan. She went back for Stefan. She made a choice to say goodbye to Stefan. And it felt right at the time. He deserved that much from her. He deserved to say his goodbyes to her. Their epic love deserved a proper ending. There's that word again. DESERVE.

_I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you Elena. And it's because I love you that... I can't be selfish with you. And why you can't know this. I don't deserve you... but my brother does. _

Tears fell from her eyes as she was reminded of another memory she was compelled to forget. Damon believed that Stefan deserved her more than he does. She saw the pain in his eyes as that lone tear rolled down his cheek when he compelled her to forget that he told her he loved her. It broke her heart to see him like that. Damon loves her. But all she ever did in return was cause him pain. Now, her heart aches as every moment passes that he's away from her. Why does her heart hurt for Damon if she was meant to be with Stefan?

Back in the barn, she told Stefan that she came back for him, and that she loves him. That no matter what happened, it's the best choice she's ever made. But being on that bridge resulted to her becoming a vampire. Meaning that the best choice she's ever made, turned her into that one thing she never wanted to be. Should she regret that choice? No. Because as much as she willingly wanted to die to save the people she cared about from Alaric, becoming a member of the undead led her back to the people that she loves.

LOVE. Such a very complicated word. She loves Jeremy. She loves Bonnie. She loves Matt. She loves Caroline, and yes, even Tyler. She loves Stefan. She came back, not only for Stefan, but also for the other people that she loves. She loves Stefan. But is she in love with him? She can't say for certain. She came back to say goodbye to Stefan.

That sad girl who lost her parents...that girl loved Stefan, because she didn't have to worry about losing him. That scared, human teenage girl had one lifetime to live, and she could picture herself living that life with Stefan. But that girl died, and was replaced by this new creature of the night...someone stronger, who can live forever, provided that she learn how to live her new life. This young woman is now braver, has enough strength to admit what she wanted in life. And she she wanted a love that consumed her.

_The problem is Damon. When I'm with him, he just consumes me..._

Elena remembered the exact words that she told Matt moments before she died. It took dying and becoming a vampire for her to realize what she wanted all along. She wasn't afraid anymore. She loves Damon. She's in love with Damon. He consumes her. And dear Lord, she wanted to be consumed by him. The only problem is that she has no idea where he is. She dialed his number for what seemed like the thousandth time, and for the thousandth time, she was greeted by a voicemail message. A feeling of dread washed over her.

_What if I'm already too late? What if he's gone? What if he left me for good this time? _

She brushed the doubts off her mind and focused on what's important. She will explain the situation to Stefan. She will strive to regain control of her life. She will repair what she had with Damon, and make sure to earn his love this time. She had a long list of daunting tasks ahead of her. But the beauty of having eternity is that she has all the time in the world to fix the mistakes she's made.

"Where are you, Damon?" she whispered, as she dialed his number one more time.

* * *

Damon drove until he was two towns away from Mystic Falls. He stopped at a gas station to fill up the Camaro's tank. He was about to get back in his car and drive farther, when a dive bar nearby caught his attention. 'TALON'...the sign said on the outside. His feet just kinda led him inside, and not long after, he found himself sitting at the bar. He ordered one drink that quickly turned to two, that soon became a bottle.

He let his gaze roam around the joint, scouting for his next meal. His eyes landed on a woman in her late 20's, medium height, slim built, beautiful face, fair complexion, and long brown hair. He noticed her giving him the eye earlier from the moment he made his entrance at the bar. She showed a sliver of skin in between her big black boots and the hem of her floral babydoll minidress, when she bent over the pool table while setting up her next shot. Damon smirked, as he grabbed the bottle and two glasses, headed his way towards the young woman.

"You're doing it wrong," he whispered into her ear.

Damon sat the bottle and the glasses down on the table, and then moved behind her. "Do it this way," he guided her into a new stance, one hand skimming over her upper thigh, while his other hand glided into her bare arms, his crotch conveniently positioned in between her ass.

"Hmmm...you're an expert at pool are you?" the woman asked, turning her head to face him, while she rubbed her ass into his groin.

He raised his eyebrow at the brazen woman. "Honeybee, I'm an expert at a LOT of things," he answered, his smirk growing wider.

Soon enough, Damon felt himself being pushed inside the ladies restroom, the woman's tongue aggressively shoved down his throat. He felt his back connect to the wall, as he heard the click of the door lock. The woman's hands found their way into his shirt, ripping it open, the buttons scattering all over the floor. She grabbed him by the belt, her other hand pulling him into another deep kiss.

"Fuck me," she ordered him, as she gave him a sultry smile. "What? You don't like women who are too forward?" she asked once she noticed a slight hesitation.

"Oh, no...quite the contrary," Damon answered, as he stared into her eyes, his blue orbs connecting with her smoke-colored ones. "I find it refreshing being with a woman who can honestly admit to what she wants, and goes after what she likes," he added.

He lifted her off her feet and hoisted her into the sink. He pulled her into a hungry kiss, as his hands raised her skirt and spread her legs open. He ripped her panties off her, letting his fingers play with her clit, and then, her core.

The woman moaned frustratedly, as she tore her mouth away from his. "I said fuck me! I didn't bring you here for a hand job," she told him.

Damon withdrew his fingers from her core, then licked her juices off his digits. He seductively unfastened his belt, then slowly undid the button and the zipper, letting his pants fall down to his ankles. As always, he wasn't wearing any underwear. He spread her legs wider, positioning his erection at her wet center. Without warning, he slid inside her, his cock buried deeply into the hilt at one go.

"Is this what you want?" he smirked at her muffled scream.

"YES!" she answered loudly.

He pounded continuously into her in an unrelenting pace. He ripped the top of her dress and suckled into her breasts, his hands never leaving her ass, while he shoved himself deeper inside of her. She gasped and moaned, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, taking him deeper. Her hands reached behind him, her fingernails clawing at his skin, leaving scratch marks as she urged him on. A guttural sound escaped her mouth,and her whole body began to shake when she came all over his cock.

Damon wasn't done with her though. She groaned as he pulled out of her all of a sudden, her juices spilling down her thigh. Without warning, he spun her around, facing her directly into the mirror. His erection poked her in the cleft of her ass. He leaned closer, pulling her by the hair.

"We are going to have so much fun," Damon whispered behind her ear.

"You have no idea," she replied, their eyes reconnecting in their reflection.

She arched her back and raised her ass, while he grabbed her by the hips and entered her from behind. Gasps and moans were mixed with grunts and groans, as his cock pounded into her, and her hips matched his every thrust. Her hand reached behind his head, her fingers tangling into his hair, while her other hand patted the spot behind her shoulder.

"Bite me," she ordered him. "Right here," she directed him, tapping her shoulder once again.

Damon stared at her with confusion. "You know what I am?" he asked, without stopping the movement of his hips.

"Yes...vampire! Now, bite!" she insisted, pulling his face down to the side of her neck.

Damon felt his face change, and his fangs ejected from his gums, sinking into her flesh. He was drinking her blood by the gulps, when he felt her wince in his grip.

"Easy!" she told him. When he didn't listen, she grabbed him by the hair and pulled his face away. "I said EASY!" she warned him again, her stern eyes meeting his in their reflection in the mirror.

He nodded his head obediently, sinking his fangs into her flesh once again, taking smaller sips this time.

"Good boy," she praised him, arching deeper into his touch. The push-pull rhythm of his cock embedded inside her, combined with her blood being drained slowly from her body, drove her wild, until she fell into the edge. "Come inside me! NOW!" she commanded him.

"As you wish," Damon answered.

Switching the angle of his hips, he thrust deeper into her, driving her insane with lust, feeling her climax again all over his cock. He pounded into her relentlessly, as he chased his own orgasm, his release soon filling her.

His body collapsed into hers, still joined, pushing her forward as she caught him. She watched the sated expression on his face. She raised her hand to gently caress his cheek, as their eyes met in the mirror.

"Scealc," she whispered to him, his eyes glowed white, but only for a moment, before they returned to their normal blue.

She gently pushed him off of her, both of them groaning in protest at the loss of contact. He watched her, as she rearranged her dress and fixed herself in the mirror. She picked her panties up from the floor, and then turned around to face him.

"You can keep that," she told him, her smirk matching his. She shove the lace underwear into his pocket, before walking towards the door to unlock it.

"Wait! What's your name?" Damon called after her.

She smiled at his sultrily. "Lyka. My name is Lyka," she answered, before walking out of the restroom, leaving Damon in awe.

* * *

It had been almost noon when Damon staggered his way back to the Salvatore Boardinghouse. He whistled a playful tune as he made his entrance. He almost reached the stairs when his pesky little brother cornered him.

"You're back," Stefan said.

"Very observant, Stef! You should be a detective," Damon retorted.

"Elena was worried about you," Stefan informed him.

"Well, whatever she wants, you probably could have provided for her," Damon scoffed, as he proceeded his way upstairs.

"Damon," Stefan called him back. "We have a problem," he told his brother.

"When do we ever NOT have a problem?" Damon sneered at him.

"This is serious. There was an explosion at Pastor Young's house. All the council members are dead," Stefan informed him.

"Let me guess... you're thinking that it was little old me who did it. Don't rejoice just yet, little brother. You haven't solved anything. As much as I would like to take credit for this, I didn't do it," Damon denied.

"Yeah, well, the sheriff called me when she couldn't reach you. The report rules it as a faulty gas leak, but I think it's safe to say that this was no accident. Anyway, she said she'd appreciate any help that we can give her," Stefan relayed the information.

"Well, when she catches the culprit who did it, I hope the guy gets a reward, a medal, or at the very least, a big, fat 'thank you', for saving us the trouble and for doing us all a huge favor," Damon said mockingly.

"Damon, those people were long-time residents of this town. Most of them were even from the founding families. Some of them were good friends of Liz," Stefan reminded him.

"Same friends who almost killed her only child," Damon pointed out.

"Why can't you take anything seriously?" Stefan asked exasperatedly. "Damn it Damon! I swear, I'm going-"

Damon sped towards his brother, his hand wrapped around his throat, as he slammed him to the nearest wall. "You're going to what, brother? Journal me to death?" he smirked mockingly, before let Stefan go. "Why are we even arguing about this? What's done is done. You wanna help Liz solve this mystery, go right ahead, knock yourself out. But I don't wanna play 'Hardy Boys' with you, so don't drag me into this," he told the younger Salvatore.

"Actually, I'll be too busy training Elena on the proper way to feed," Stefan tried to reason with him.

"You mean you're going to have her participate in bunny slaughter," Damon clarified. "This will all end up blowing up in your face, you know that, right?" he jeered at his little brother, before finally making his way up the stairs.

* * *

Once Damon reached his room, he quickly proceeded to his bathroom to take a long , hot bath. He found it very relaxing when he let his body soak in the tub for a while, until the water went cold. He whistled his way out of his bathroom, wearing only a towel that hung very low on his hips. He couldn't help but smirk when he heard a familiar gasp from behind him.

"Either come in or get out. If there's anything I can't stand in the world, it's indecision," Damon said, as he turned around to find Elena standing by the doorway that he purposely left ajar.

"Hey...I...you..." Elena stammered, until she gave up and stepped inside his room. "You're here," she finally said coherently, her eyes following a drop of water dripping down his torso, leading to his happy trail.

"I live HERE," Damon pointed out. "What's your excuse?" he asked.

"I...uhm...Stefan told me to stay here until I can control myself around Jeremy," Elena explained.

"And God forbid that you should ever disobey whatever Stefan tells you to do," Damon sneered derisively.

"Damon, it's not that," Elena shook her head. "Stefan...he's trying to help me. He's-"

"Fixing what he broke," Damon finished the sentence for her. "Whatever, Elena. Do what Stefan tells you. Slaughter all the forests critters, for all I care. I don't give a shit," he told her in a flat tone.

He turned away from her to look inside his closet for fresh clothes to wear. That was when Elena noticed the claw marks on his back. She made her way towards him, and gently ran her fingers through the deep scratches.

"You're hurt," Elena said.

"I'm fine. I'm always fine," Damon replied nonchalantly, remembering how Lyka had marked him. "Things just got pretty heated last night..." he let his voice trail off, as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Elena tried hard to quell the anger inside her brought on by jealousy. "Have you fed?" she asked him.

"Not that it's any business of yours, baby vamp, but yes, I've fed." Damon answered. "I've fed a LOT," he added with a smirk.

"Then why hasn't that healed yet?" Elena pressed, her fingers gently gliding towards his back.

He swatted her hands away, then grabbed her by the arm, and slammed her against his closet door. "This doesn't concern you," he said in a low whisper.

It was then that Elena noticed Damon's eyes. They were still the same shade of blue, but it was as if the lights have gone out. "No..." she shook her head once she realized what he had done. "Damon, no...turn it back on! Please!" she begged him.

"Don't want to. Don't have to. Not gonna," Damon replied mockingly.

"Damon, please! Flip the switch back on," she pleaded. "Damon, I love you!"

Damon tightened his hold on her arm. "So, it's LOVE now, huh?" he asked. "What happened to 'I care about you, Damon'...hah!" he taunted her.

He wrapped one hand around her throat, and leaned closer into her, pinning her body between his and the closet. His other hand trailed down the waistband of her jeans, sneaking past her underwear to cup her sex. "You're so wet, Elena" he said with a low growl. "All for me? I highly doubt that my idiot brother is even capable of making you this wet."

Elena bit her lip to stifle a moan. She tried to protest, but her body betrayed her, as she arched her hips into his hand. She gasped loudly when she felt his thumb play with her clit, while two of his fingers curled inside her core. Her eyes slammed shut as she grinds herself harder into his hand, until her climax made her entire body convulse while her juices coated his fingers.

"My cock would have felt amazing inside you," Damon whispered lowly, as she slowly came down from her high. "A lot better than my fingers," he added with a smirk. "Too bad, you didn't realize your feelings for me sooner. We would've had...So. Much. FUN." Damon teased her, as he bit into her earlobe.

Elena opened her eyes slowly, as she gazed up to Damon. "I love you, Damon," she repeated, as she trailed kisses on his chest, shoulder, neck, leading up to his mouth.

Damon winced, and pulled away from her before she reached his lips. "LOVE? Really, Elena?" he scoffed. "You Petrova women...you're all the same. You have no idea how to love!" he yelled at her, as he grabbed her roughly by her arm, and dragged her towards the door.

"Damon...please, listen to me-" Elena pleaded.

Damon opened the door and threw her out of his room. "Next time you're feeling horny, Elena, do me a favor...let Stefan handle it," he sneered at her. "You remember Stefan, right? The Chosen One? The Salvatore whose love lifts you up where you belong? Yeah...that Stefan. Go pester him next time you want to scratch an itch. Leave me the fuck alone," he told her, before slamming the door to her face, and locking it behind him.

"Damon, please...talk to me!" Elena begged, as her tiny fists pounded on his door. "Please!" she tried to make him listen, but her voice was drowned by the loud music that came from his room. "Damon..." she sobbed quietly, as she let her body slide down to the floor.

* * *

It was already getting dark when Damon was able to sneak past his door. Elena must have stayed there for hours, until Stefan reluctantly took her away to feed. Damon quickly got dressed in his favorite all-black attire, and then hightailed it out of the boardinghouse before the duo returned.

He was on his way out of Mystic Falls, when he saw something that made him stop the car. There was a body laying in the middle of the road, playing possum. He smirked as he got out of the Camaro.

"Honeybee, you're not fooling anyone, least of all, me. I invented that technique," he told the person laying on the road.

The woman turned her head to look at him, a sultry smile spreading on her face. "Hello, Damon. Did you miss me?" Lyka cooed seductively.

Damon's smile matched hers, as he hoisted her on to her feet. "What do you think?" he whispered, before bringing down the full force of his lips into hers. She moaned when he pried her mouth open with his tongue, deepening their kiss.

Damon pulled away from her slightly, then lifted her off the ground and carried her back to the car, setting her down on the passenger, before getting behind the wheel and speeding away.

He drove further until they reached Wickery Point, a romantic spot past the woods, right next to the Falls. It was there that Lyka let him know how she urgently needed his body inside hers, which Damon was more that willing to comply. He tore her dress right down the middle, and let his erection out of his pants. Then, he fucked her on the hood of the Camaro, her wails of pleasure mixing with the sound of the nocturnal animals in the forest. Damon grunted as he pounded into her continuously, until they both reached their release.

After that, they moved their little party at the backseat of his convertible. Lyka rolled him over so that she was on top, her knees straddling his hips. She took his erection into her hands and positioned him over her dripping core. Without warning, she slammed her hips down to his, gasping at the sudden connection. Faster and faster, she rode Damon's cock, eliciting a groan or two from him. She made an animalistic sound, as her smoke-colored eyes glowed and her skin glimmered when the light of the moon hit her.

"What are you?" Damon gasped, as her body still rode him relentlessly.

"Don't be afraid," she ordered Damon, as she silenced him with a kiss.

Damon nodded, every vein in his body telling him to listen to whatever Lyka said. He continued to devour her, as he licked the little river of perspiration running down from her neck, to her naked breasts. His tongue played with her nipples, paying them both equal attention.

"Bite me," Lyka ordered him, her voice full of authority, all the while grinding her core harder into his cock.

Damon let his fangs come out and play, his mouth hungrily sucking on the blood that flowed from her tits, like an infant's demanding need to suckle. They both moaned , when they reached their climax at the same time.

Lyka cradled Damon's head, her fingers massaging his scalp, as he nuzzled his face deeper into her chest. "That's my good boy...my beautiful sweet boy," she murmured into his ear.

"Mmmhmm," Damon moaned, still riding his high.

Lyka reached in between their bodies, and took his erection into her hands. "Mine," she told Damon, as she held on to his manhood.

Damon reached down and covered her hands with his. "Yours,"he replied, twining his fingers with hers.

With that, she laid herself down at the Camaro's backseat, spreading her legs wide open for Damon to see. as a signal that her insatiable body was ready for another round of passion and pleasure. She motioned for him to join her.

"As you wish," Damon said, before feasting once again on Lyka's body.

* * *

Stefan was frustrated, and pissed as hell. On top of Elena's recent confession regarding her true feelings for Damon, all of which leading to their break-up, he was now stuck on training a newly-transitioned vampire, whose body just wouldn't cooperate. It had been several days since Elena turned. They had tried all of Stefan's methods, but Elena still couldn't keep the blood down. Elena was currently in the bathroom, with Caroline holding her hair up, as the new vampire threw up all of the blood she consumed earlier. Stefan desperately needed help, and Damon has yet to offer.

Speak of the devil, Damon suddenly appeared. He just came out of his room, whistling a god-awful tune, as he descended down the stairs. "Evenin', brother," Damon greeted him with a mock salute.

"Hello, Damon..."Stefan replied. "You leaving again?"

"Yes," Damon answered.

"Where are you going?" Stefan inquired.

"Out," was Damon's one-word reply.

"When will you be back?" Stefan pressed.

"Later," Damon responded, as he headed towards the door.

"Glad we had this conversation," Stefan scoffed. He grabbed Damon's arm before his brother could leave. "You might wanna stay in tonight," Stefan suggested.

"I don't think so, little brother," Damon told him, before reaching for the door knob again. Suddenly, he felt Stefan slam him against the wall.

"Stefan, STOP!" Elena's voice filled the room.

"Yes, Stefan...STOP!" Damon said, cowering mockingly, before he rearranged the collar of his leather jacket. "Because I will kick your ass. We both know that in a fight...fair or otherwise...you can never beat me," he warned Stefan.

"I assumed that you would be helping me train Elena on how to feed," Stefan told him.

"Well...you assumed wrong," Damon answered.

"Then why the hell did you stay in town?" Stefan blasted him.

"Because you asked me to stay, until Elena becomes the poster child for good baby vamp behavior. I never said that I'd help," Damon reminded him. "It's better like this. I'm here, but you never see. That way, I get to keep both my promises. I promised Elena that I'd never leave, and I get to honor my agreement with you that I'd hightail it out of town if Elena chooses you. It really is a win-win situation when you think about it."

"You two...had an agreement...about me?" Elena asked in a tiny voice.

"Oh...didn't Brother Golden Child tell you?" Damon mocked. "We agreed, as proper gentlemen, that whichever Salvatore you didn't choose, gets to leave Mystic Falls."

"And you didn't even think how this would affect me?" Elena gasped, almost choking on the words.

"Don't be dramatic, Elena," Damon told her. "It all worked out for the best, didn't it? And I'm STILL here...for now."

"God, you are such a bastard!" Stefan cursed. "Do you even care that Elena's getting weaker because she can't keep any of the blood down? We've tried everything," Stefan informed him.

"Everything? By everything, you mean only the forms of blood that are sanctioned by YOU. All feedings must be stamped with the Stefan Salvatore seal of approval, right?" Damon retorted.

"If anything happens to her, it will be-" Stefan never got to finished the sentence, because Damon threw him against the wall.

"Damon, stop!" Caroline yelled.

"YOUR FAULT, Brother!" Damon told him. "Anything happens to her, it will all be your fault. Don't go pinning the blame on ME. YOU did this. YOU are the reason that she became a vampire. YOU were the one who was willing to let her die, than risk her hating you. Thanks to YOU, the world is down one Gilbert, and still has one more high school football player," he sneered derisively.

Damon turned his attention to Elena but kept his hold on Stefan. "Speaking of...where is the Quarterback? He's part of all this. Here's an idea...Elena needs warm blood, from the vein. Last I checked, Quarterback was still alive and kicking. Let's see if he'll offer to tap a vein...you know...since Elena was kind enough to choose his life over hers."

Damon turned to face Stefan again. "There you go...problem solved. I helped. You happy?" he scoffed, before releasing his hold on his little brother. He brushed invisible dirt off his body, and gave everyone a smirk. "I'm outta here," he said, as he flashed everyone a one-fingered salute. Then, he walked out the door, leaving everyone else in stunned silence.

* * *

Lyka attacked Damon's lips the moment they stepped inside her loft. She pinned his body against the door, her mouth devouring his, as she rid both their bodies of all their clothing. Without warning, she mounted his body, wrapping her legs around his torso. Damon kissed her deeply, as he carried her towards the bed.

He laid her in the middle of the mattress, his hand roaming all over her naked flesh, as he continued to devour her. Her screams broke two octaves when his cock finally entered her. He smirked triumphantly into her lips, then he let his tongue swirl around the inside of her mouth, drinking in her taste. She yelped and trembled, as he pounded roughly into her core, her nails digging into his shoulders, urging him on.

"FASTER!" she ordered him.

Damon pounded into her at an inhuman speed. He heard her gasp loudly at his every thrust.

"HARDER!" Lyka demanded more.

Damon grunted, as he fucked her, the snap of his hips becoming sharper. His grin grew wider at the sudden spike of her heartbeat.

"DEEPER!" she yelled.

Damon pushed deeply into her, rolling his hips into an angle that was sure to drive her insane. Every grind he made left her breathless.

"BITE ME!" she dictated.

Damon raised one of her legs and hitched it over his shoulder. Veins crawled around his eyes as he morphed into his vampire face. His fangs bit into her femoral artery, his mouth taking big sips of her blood, all the while, his hips keeping a forceful rhythm grinding into her.

Lyka grabbed his head, cupping his face with both hands, as she bore her eyes into his. "Come with me," she commanded him.

Damon buried himself deeper within her, kissing her throat as he quickened his face. He snapped his hips once, twice, three more times, until he felt her convulse and tighten, clamping down on him. Her face contorted, as she tossed her head back and forth. At the sound of his name being gasped from her lips, he came hard inside of her, latching his teeth onto her shoulder. With a short cry, he collapse into her body, sated and exhausted. Her insatiable sexual appetite putting a dent into his often immaculate vampire stamina.

Lyka cradled Damon's head into her chest, lulling him to sleep. "Rest easy, my love," she whispered to his ear. "Tomorrow is a brand new day."

* * *

Elena slammed her locker door shut, before heading to her next class. She had a pretty bad day so far, and it was only Monday. She was struggling to get caught up with the lessons that she missed. And if that wasn't enough, she had to feed from Matt to stay alive. She didn't think it was fair to one of her best friends to have him as her personal juice box, but it was the only method of feeding that worked so far.

"Hey, Elena! Wait up," Caroline said as she broke her out of her thoughts. Together they walked inside the classroom and took their respective seats.

"You okay?" Bonnie whispered next to her.

Elena nodded her head gently. "I'm fine, Bon," she replied.

"If you need anything..." Matt offered.

"I know, Matt...I'm okay," she reassured her friends.

Elena let her mind wander off, when the principal entered the classroom with another woman, whom he introduced as Mystic Falls High's new History teacher.

"Well...that was quick," Caroline scoffed, gently squeezing Elena's hand.

"It's alright, Care. I understand. We can still grieve for Alaric, but other people need to move forward," Elena told her blonde vampire friend. "Besides...I like this new teacher. She seems nice."

Eventually, the principal left the classroom, leaving the new teacher to her students. "As the principal briefly mentioned, I will be your new History teacher," she told the class, as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, making her look smart and respectable.

"My name is Lyka Calvierri," she introduced herself to the class. "It's my honor to be chosen as the replacement of such a beloved teacher. I promise to do my best to earn your respect," she continued.

Lyka let her eyes roam around the class. "Are you all sitting comfortably? Very well, then let's begin."

* * *

**~END OF CHAPTER ONE~**

* * *

**A/N** :

*Lyka Calvierri...who is she? What is she? Does she have a hidden agenda? Discuss.

*_Scealc_ = man servant in Old English, so Damon is basically Lyka's bed slave.

*This was a long-ass chapter, which was a bitch and a half to write. But it had to be done because I have no idea when I can update this story next. As I've said, updating TWASA and WDMC still take priority. I just wanted to run this one up the flagpole, see if anybody salutes. Until further notice, consider this story on hiatus. Please feel free to give me any feedback, whether I should continue this or not.

**Follow me on Medium : mediumdotcom/ SectionEightENT (full link is on my profile)


End file.
